Fairy Fever
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: A Tinkerbell spoof of Frozen Fever that I actually started around the November of 2015! Hope you like it!


**A.N. First of all, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in an ETERNITY. I had a fatal case of writer's block, and I just got an idea when I was listening to "Making Today a Perfect Day:" A TINKERBELL SPOOF OF FROZEN FEVER! And yes, I know it's Periwinkle's Arrival day too, as they're twins, but I'll get to that later.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and there's a few elements from the books, which you'll probably notice, just so you know.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MAKING TODAY A PERFECT DAY, TINKERBELL, AND FRIENDS BELONG TO DISNEY!**

It was Tinker Bell's fifth Arrival Day!

You see, fairies don't celebrate birthdays, seeing as they never technically age.

Instead, they celebrate the day the fairy was born from a baby's first laugh; or in other words, their Arrival Day in Pixie Hollow.

Anyway, Tinker Bell's sister, the frost fairy Periwinkle was SUPER excited, seeing as she never knew Tinker Bell existed before the Winter Woods and the Warm Seasons were reunited, and thus missed Tinker Bell's first few Arrival Days, which she felt EXTREMELY guilty for.

Now, Periwinkle was determined to make it up to her, by throwing a surprise party in the Home Tree courtyard, which she's been preparing since early this morning.

"Okay, move the "Happy Arrival Day" banner a little this way-no, that's too far...move it just a smidge to the right-oh, now it's leaning too far the other way!"

Oh yes, and did I mention that since the frost fairy was a smidgen more of a perfectionist than her sister, she felt INSANELY nervous about it?

"Relax, wouldja? I'm sure Tink'll LOVE it," said Terrence, who was standing by Cheese.

"Oh, I just want it to be perfect..."

Periwinkle flew over to check on the cake, only to find-

"CLANK! What are you DOING?!"

Clank, the dim Tinker sparrow man who was digging his hands into the cake to taste it.

The guilty Clank looked around, trying to find someone to blame.

"Um...I'm not eating cake?" was all he managed.

"Clank..."

"But it's a honeysuckle frosting cake, which you know is my favorite!"

"And the cake is for Tinker Bell," said Peri, flying away.

"And it's for Tink..."

And in an attempt to make it better, he took the chewed up piece of cake from his mouth and stuck it back on the hole where he took it from.

* * *

Periwinkle sat down from exhaustion, since she's been preparing for this for WEEKS, hardly eating and sleeping.

Soon, Tink's friends came over, practicing the song they would sing later.

Even Vidia joined in, though half-heartedly and rolling her eyes often.

As Peri greeted them, she noticed her nose was starting to stuff up and run, so naturally she sniffled and rubbed her nose.

Irisessa looked at her friends briefly and concernedly flew over to the frost fairy.

"You okay, sunbeam?"

The light fairy felt Periwinkle's forehead.

"I'm no healing talent, but you seem a little warm, which surely isn't good for a winter fairy."

Peri instantly perked up and said, "I'm fine. I don't get colds."

Rosetta joined Iridessa.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you're looking paler than normal, not to mention you're lookin' as if I put too much blush on you."

She crossed her arms challengingly.

Before the frost fairy could reply, the horn from the scout's watch tower blew.

"Oh, it's time! Places everyone! Girls, go back to your designated spot by the gazebo. Terrence, don't let anyone in before we're ready, don't touch anything, and KEEP AN EYE ON THAT CAKE," she called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Peri! What can happen?" Called the dust sparrow man.

He turned to Cheese and started talking for him.

" _She thinks you're an idiot!_ Well, clearly she's wrong!"

Terrence tried to meander off, but bumped into the table holding the cake, which started to wobble...right before Terrence steadied it.

He turned to Clank, who was chuckling.

"What? It's fine," the dust talent said annoyed.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you. It's just...I can't read, or spell. Technically, Bobble's the one that does that, I just do the tinkering though Miss Bell's the best at it, next to Fairy Mary of course..." Clank rambled while Terrence covered his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peri flew up to her sister's room, where the tinker fairy was still sleeping soundly.

Just so you know, Fairy Mary had given her the day off to spend time with her sister, though the tinker didn't know it yet.

"Pst...Tink?" whispered Periwinkle, quivering with excitement.

Tinker Bell, still half-asleep, gave a mumble that sounded like, "Yeah...?"

The white-haired fairy stuck a fist to her mouth to quell her chuckle.

"Happy Arrival Day, sis!"

"To you..." the sleeping fairy finished the song in her sleep.

With those words said, Tinker Bell jolted awake.

"It's my Arrival Day? Oh, I'm behind on my work! Fairy Mary's going to-Peri, your wings! Are they broken? PLEASE tell me they aren't!"

Periwinkle chuckled.

"First of all, yep, It's your fifth Arrival Day! Second, Mary's not going to kill you. I asked her to give you the day off. And third, my wings aren't broken. Zarina already thought of that, and made a special dust for me to put on my wings so they don't break. And even if they did, we could just heal them, remember?"

Tinker Bell visibly relaxed, then remembered something.

"I can't believe I forgot about this, but it's YOUR Arrival Day too! Aren't the fairies in the Winter Woods doing something?"

"Nope, I convinced them not to, since I'm determined on making today PERFECT. You've never had a REAL Arrival Day before, except, of course the ones without me."

Periwinkle burst into song, while Tinker Bell changed into her signature green dress behind her changing screen.

" _So I'm here way too late, to help you celebrate, and be your Arrival Day date, if I may...Achoo!"_

Neither sister noticed that when she sneezed, two condensed frost designs with legs appeared and scuttled away.

The frost fairy rubbed her nose again, since there was an unnatural pressure in it and her sinuses.

Tinker Bell, on the other hand, was caught off guard by the sneeze, and had to double-take before she realized it was her sister.

 _I thought winter fairies couldn't GET sick..._ she mused.

As she peeked around, and spotted Peri was rubbing her nose, with paler-than-normal skin and a flushed face to tie it all together, she immediately backtracked.

 _"Peri, I'm thinkin' you might have a cold..."_ she sang concernedly.

Periwinkle looked amused at such a thing.

"Psh, have you forgotten who you're talking to? I don't get colds. Besides, I'm a winter fairy, so _the cold doesn't bother me anyway!"  
_ she sang, then proceeded to use her frost powers to make a frosty design on Tink's dress, and put a snowflake in her hair.

Tink's reaction was instantaneous.

"Ooh, fancy! And you've been practicing other talents, you sly fox!" she exclaimed, for when she had told her sister about when she tried to change her talent when she first came to Pixie Hollow, Peri had gotten the idea to practice the snowflake talent, since it was close to frost, without her sis's knowledge.

She could only do one snowflake for now, but needless to say, Tink was impressed that they found ANOTHER thing in common.

Speaking of the sisters, Periwinkle held up something that Tinker Bell hadn't noticed before.

"Just follow the string!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

Soon, Tink had completely disregarded the sneeze from earlier, while Peri led her on a treasure hunt around the Home Tree.

" _I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today!_ _Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way!"_

On the second line, Periwinkle pulled open an Oak set of drawers in Fawn's room, which revealed a bracelet made from Never-jewels and brass, mined by the miner talents and put together by the jeweler talents, and slipped it around her sister's wrist.

" _I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power! I even got Terrence and Cheese to take a shower!"_

That line earned laughs from both twins.

* * *

While that was going on, the two frost beings found their way to the party courtyard, where Clank noticed them.

"Hey, what are those? Did Periwinkle make them?" he wondered.

On the other hand, Terrence lunged at them, but the bad news was they darted away before they were caught.

To make matters worse, they were in front of a punch bowl which had just been filled up by the juicing talent fairies, so...

SPLASH!

* * *

Back with the twins, Peri next led her favorite (and only) sister to a raindrop-themed cabinet in Silvermist's room.

 _"If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try!"_

Tinker Bell opened it, and found a beautiful hand-crafted clock layered with frost from Periwinkle.

She gave a look of love to her twin, which the white-haired frost fairy wouldn't have traded for anything.

From there, they went to Vidia's balcony (the fast-flyer loved having the wind on her face,) where the tinker found a bouquet of flowers grown by Rosetta.

 _"I'm on the Arrival Day plan attack! I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky! Aachoo!"_

Another group of condensed frost designs popped into existence and fell off the balcony before the girls noticed.

* * *

Clank was hugging the two frost-things close.

"They're so cute!"

Then he noticed the others that fell from the sky.

"Ohhhhhh..."

* * *

Tinker Bell noticed a pulley leading down from the balcony.

"Wow, Periwinkle, you really thought of everything! You must be part Tinker!" she joked.

Peri smiled, nodded, and started to sing again when they both got on.

" _I'm making today a perfect day for you!_ "

Along the way down, Tink noticed a basket holding one of Dulcie's sandwiches and quickly grabbed it.

The twins decided to rest a bit when they got to the ground, so that Tink could eat some of her sandwich.

 _I hope Peri will be okay...she's looking a bit worse than she did this morning,_ mused Tinker Bell.

She was unaware that her twin was having similar thoughts.

 _Ugh, I feel a little dizzy...my head is killing me...but no, this is all for Tinker Bell!_

Periwinkle jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the tinker-in-question calling her name.

She looked towards the blonde.

"Periwinkle, are you SURE you're okay? Because you don't look well."

Peri scoffed.

"Seriously? Have you been tinkering too long? I've never been better! _Sniff!_ "

She rubbed her nose.

Tink still looked doubtful, so Periwinkle quickly reassured her that it was probably just allergies, since she's never been in the warm seasons this long before.

 _I hope you're right, Peri..._ thought Tink.

"Come on! There's still so much to see!" exclaimed the frost fairy.

* * *

 _"I'm making today a BLAST if it's the last thing I do!_ " were the next words sang as the twin sisters flew to a painting of them in the art talents' painting gallery.

After Tinker Bell retrieved it and sent a look of love to her sister, the girls went back to the top of the Home Tree and, with the help of a little pixie dust, they slid a teacup down the limbs.

" _For everything you are to me and all you've been through, I'm making today a perfect day for you!"_ was all that Peri could get out before she succumbed to the persistent tickle in her nose.

" _Hetchoo! Etchew!_ "

"They come in threes!"

"I'm finehhh-CHOOO!"

* * *

Back in the courtyard, the Frogies, as Clank had taken to calling them, were running around causing havoc.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Terrence, who's face was going as red as Tink's.

Unbeknownst to him, the situation was about to get even worse, as the newest Frogies had just dropped in and spotted the cake.

The Dust Keeper looked over in horror.

"Oh, no..."

* * *

Over by Havendish Stream, the twins (being careful not to get their wings wet) approached a little canoe with a toy fishing pole.

" _Surprise, surprise! This one is specially-ACHOO!"_

Periwinkle did a little dance as she picked the toy up, tried to hand it to her sister, and promptly sneezed violently.

Thanks to Tinker Bell's quick reflexes (courtesy of being a tinker,) the fairy in question saved the fishing pole before it fell into the stream.

 _"Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you,"_ The blonde chuckled at the pun she made while still being more concerned than ever.

She tried to steer her clearly ill sister back to the Border when saw Peri wipe her nose on her arm.

 _"I think it's time that you go home and get some rest!"_

Periwinkle on the other hand, dragged her to the shore where they sometimes found Lost Things to give her a snow-globe.

 _"We are NOT stopping, 'cause this next one is the be-ah...hachhoo!"_

The frost fairy rubbed her nose again, irritated by its stuffiness.

Next, the twins went to the Steamy Shores where they played "catch me if you can" through the fog.

Periwinkle, her cheeks looking even MORE rosy inhaled the steam every chance she got to clear her nose.

She had just taken yet ANOTHER deep breath when Tink finally caught up to her, panting.

"WOW, you're fast! I swear-Peri? Are you okay?"

The frost talent seemed to be swaying in the air, and put her hand on Tinker Bell's shoulder to steady herself.

" _Peri, you've GOTTA go lie down!"_ was the first thing she heard once her vision stopped swimming.

Mustering up the best glare she could, Periwinkle sang right back.

 _"NO WAY, we've gotta paint the town!"_

 _"But you need medical attention! You're sick, how 'bout a cold remedy, of the healing talents' own invention?"_ offered Tink, holding up a bottle that she got from the healing talents' hospital. **(Don't ask how she found the time, I'm not sure.)**

" _No thanks!"_

 _"Please take it!_ " insisted Tinker Bell.

Periwinkle hesitated; she WAS feeling as if a mouse cart ran over her, but she absolutely REFUSED to let something as small as the sniffles ruin their Arrival Day!

"But this one is really special! It comes from all of your friends!"

"...Okay, if you're sure," said Tink reluctantly.

Periwinkle in response dragged her twin to the gazebo where the Queen usually went if she needed a break.

There waiting for them were Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist and Vidia, who were shocked at how quickly Periwinkle had deteriorated.

"Is it just me, or does Peri look worse?" whispered Sil.

"No dip, Sherlock," snorted Vidia.

Soon, Periwinkle was motioning them to sing the song that the music talents composed.

They started singing over each other.

" _We're making today a perfect day for you!"_ sang the five girls.

 _"Making today a special day!"_ continued Peri.

" _We're singing an Arrival Day song to make your wishes come true!"_

 _"Wishes come true!"_

 _"We love you Tinker-Bell!"_

At this point in the song, the sick frost talent's nose was so stuffed that she could hardly talk properly.

"AACHOO!" she sneezed into her leafkerchief and blew her nose, causing more Frogies to appear.

The twins, again, didn't notice.

The girls, to say the least, were shocked.

On the other hand, Peri, now that her nose was clear, sang, " _And I love you too!"_

Sil, Dess, Vid, Ro, and Fawn finished up with, " _We're making today a perfect day, a fabulous day in every way, yes, we're making today a perfect day!"_

Tink clapped, thanked her friends, and flew away, but before the white-haired fairy could follow-

"Pst! Peri!" whispered Fawn.

Periwinkle turned, and the girls gasped at how awful she looked.

Her nose was red, her face was at least five times more pale than that morning, her cheeks were so rosy that they looked like a sunburn, and her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Seriously, how thick can you get? Tink needs a healthy sister, not a dead one!" whisper-yelled Vidia.

"What are you talking about? I've never been more healthy in my life!"

"Right, and I'm a garden talent. Well, if you're so healthy, what do you call this?" asked Iridessa, holding up one of the Frogies.

Peri looked shocked for a millisecond, but her gaze hardened and she said, "I'm not sure, okay? But I'll be fine! It's not THAT bad."

"NOT THAT BAD?!" the five friends whispered incredulously in unison, just before Tink yelled out.

"Periwinkle? You coming?"

"COMING!" yelled the younger sister, causing a bout of coughs.

As she walked away, Vidia, Iridessa, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Fawn looked at each other in concern.

Peri's words were starting to slur, not to mention she sounded more cheerful than normal...

* * *

Things weren't going well in the courtyard.

The Frogies were wreaking so much havoc that the scout on duty (Baden) had to come down for backup.

What made matters worse is that it seemed like they were coming in by the dozens every few minutes.

With Terrence, the Frogies had found a way to make a mini catapult using a spoon, and the dust keeper was using the empty punch bowel from earlier like a goalie, catching the mischievous frost creatures as they launched themselves at the cake.

Clank?

Well, he was just cuddling them.

Baden was trying to stop the Frogies from ruining the Arrival Day banner.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF QUEEN CLARION!" the serious scout yelled.

The mini frost designs paused for a moment, decided they didn't care, and jumped up and down on the cord holding the letters, scattering them everywhere.

"I can fix it!" said Clank, but his lack of ability of reading and spelling made the "fixed" sign just read gibberish.

Terence and Baden gawked for a microsecond, before they had to continue chasing the Frogies.

* * *

Now the twins were AGAIN coming back to the Home Tree, (Tink was now holding a set of fireworks the light talents had given her,) and walking up the spiral staircase for fairies with wet wings.

Sure, they could've flown, but the fever was throwing off Periwinkle's thinking process...

 _"Come on! Now we climb!"_ she yelled deliriously, shivering constantly and slurring her words.

" _Periwinkle, that's TOO MUCH! You NEED to rest!"_ said Tinkerbell desperately.

" _But we need to get to our birthday chills-I mean thrills!"_

* * *

Cheese was chasing after the Frogies, only to get his tounge stuck to a frosted pole courtesy of Peri..

* * *

 _"Makin' dreams...makin' plans...go, go, go, GO! Follow the string to the end, you are my very best friend!"_ sang the frost talent, laying her pounding head on the handrail.

"PERI?!" said the worried tinker.

" _WHAT?! I'm fiiiiiinne..."_

* * *

The gang back at the courtyard was STILL trying to get the cake away from the Frogies.

The frost creatures had it...then Terrence had it...Frogies...Baden...Frogies...and then they were climbing up a ladder while holding the cake just out of reach of the sparrow men and mouse.

* * *

Things were going disastrous with the twins too.

At the moment, they were on the last flight of stairs to the roof of the Tree.

" _We're gonna CLIMB! We're gonna SING! Follow the string...to the thing!"_

Peri's steps were stumbling, her voice slurring more than ever.

The sisters made it to the very top of the tree where the carpenter talents' skills were conveyed through two hand carved dolls of Tink and Periwinkle.

But Tinker Bell was a bit too... _occupied_ to notice them.

She was numb with horror as she witnessed her Winter fairy twin spin dizzily around a vertical branch that was DANGEROUSLY close to the edge.

 _"Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry..."_

 _SHE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE SHE'S ABOUT TO FALL!,_ Tink screamed in her head.

 _"Hot...cold...hot...birthday!"_

With those words sung, the tinker yelled "PERIWINKLE!", finally got her legs to move and saved her sister from falling to her death.

"Oh, Peri..."

She held her twin in her arms.

"You scared me nearly to death...were you even looking at yourself today?"

Periwinkle looked up and sniffled weakly.

"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I was for missing your first few Arrival Days...I didn't have time to be ill."

Tinker Bell shook her head, felt the feverish fairy's forehead, and quietly gasped at the heat.

"Peri, you have a fever, you're burning up! _All right, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on, admit it to yourself..._ "

She looked lovingly but firmly at Peri.

The frost fairy sighed.

 _"Okay...I have a cold..."_

Tink silently thanked Mother Dove that her sister had come to her senses, and spoke to Periwinkle again worriedly.

"We HAVE to get you back to the Border. I think you're overheating."

"Can we at least tell everyone that I need to rest?"

"...Fine, but don't blame me if you collapse," said Tinker Bell part angrily, part concernedly, and part jokingly.

Peri smiled.

 _At least I can give her one last surprise..._ she thought.

But as the walked back down the stairs, her feelings of guilt once again kicked in.

"Tink?"

"Yes, Peri?"

"Didn't I ruin our Arrival Day? I'm sick, and I'm sure you were looking forward to spending it with me."

Tinker Bell shook her head lovingly.

"You didn't ruin ANYTHING. I mean, yeah, I was looking forward to it, but it wasn't your fault you got sick. For now, let's just focus on getting you to bed."

She pushed open the doors to the courtyard, where the three guys were trying to get the cake from the Frogies.

Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, the Ministers, and the other fairies were there too, because some of them were there for even more backup, while others were just invited.

They froze, but upon realizing that the Tinker hadn't turned around yet, they composed themselves and yelled out "SURPRISE!"

With that, the blonde turned around, and amazement lit up her face.

"WOW!"

Periwinkle could just weakly say "Wow..." half because of her condition, the other half because she didn't realize that she had sneezed out THAT many frost creatures.

Everyone started to sing.

" _We're making today a perfect day for you! (ba-dop ba-da-da-da-bop)_

 _We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new!"_

Tinker Bell's friends pulled her into the party.

"Achoo!" sneezed Peri, looking down at the newest Frogies.

 _"There's a fine line between chaos!"_ jumped in Terence.

 _"And a hullabaloo! Woo-hoo!"_ sang Clank and Silvermist simultaneously.

Everyone started to sing in unison again.

" _So we're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day! T! I! N! K!"_

The frost creatures spelled out the letters, with Zarina topping them with multicolored pixie dust.

 _"We're making today a perfect day for you!"_

The crowd split into two, clearing the way for Terrence, who was holding the cake on top of the mound of Frogies.

The dust keeper looked down at his best friend, having an inner conflict with himself and finally deciding to tell Tink how he felt.

 _"Happy birthday!"_

 _"Making today a perfect day-and no feeling blue!"_

With that group line sung, Terrence slid down the Frogie mound and got down on one knee while still holding the cake.

 _"I love you, baby!"_ he sung happily.

Blushing, he got back up and looked at a surprised Tink.

"Really? You mean that, Terrence?" she asked, amazed that his feelings matched her own.

Interrupting the romantic moment, the fairies continued singing.

 _"For everything you are to us and all that you do!"_

("I do!" Terrence answered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.)

 _"Making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day, WE'RE MAKING TODAY A PERFECT DAY!"_

"Perfect day!" yelled a certain feverish winter fairy, somehow managing to stumble her way over to her twin.

The excitement from the party vanished in the blink of an eye as Tink tried to support her sister to the border.

"Okay, to the border with you! You need to rest in your house!"

Still having some strength, Peri pulled her sister to where a lost thing that looked like a horn was.

"Wait, wait! I need to blow this horn for you!" she protested, her delirious words not making much sense.

"Nononononono..."

Tink tried to pull her sister back, but Peri leaned toward the horn and-

"ACHOOOOO!"

The biggest sneeze of all launched a giant soft ball of frost out of the horn, the fairies watching it go in wonderment.

Zarina, having a good feeling on where it was going due to the trajectory, quickly sprinkled some fast flying dust on herself and flew up high to have a bird's eye view of Neverland.

* * *

Down in the Neversea, a ship was sitting at anchor.

"Come on, you seadogs! Quit lagging about and get up!" yelled a certain pirate in a red coat.

"But Cap'n, we're never going to find Pixie Hollow! We've searched and searched and-"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SMEE?!" yelled James, using one of his hands to pull his new first mate up to his face by the collar.

"I mean, think! We've been searching for months now! What makes you think we'll ever find it?"

"I SWORE REVENGE ON THAT FAIRY, SMEE, AND I WON"T STOP UNTIL I-"

A sudden whistling sound filled the air.

"What is that infernal noise?" asked James, cocking his head.

He looked up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

CRASH!

* * *

Zarina giggled from her front row seat and flew back down.

"Nice shot, Periwinkle! It landed right on that double-crosser's ship!" she laughed.

She sprinkled the dust keeper talent's dust on herself to return to normal.

However, the frost talent was swaying, looking dizzy.

Seeing her wings drooping, Tink quickly explained that her sister was sick and that they would have to postpone the celebration.

"No problem, Tink! And when Peri recovers, we can have a party for both of you!" exclaimed Gliss.

"Thank you, Gliss, but I really have to bring Periwinkle back to the border."

"Oh! Sorry! Go right ahead!"

Soon after, the younger twin was sitting in her bed, a blanket around her.

Tinker Bell was helping her sip iced chamomile tea and spoon-feeding her soup.

"Best birthday present ever..."

The white haired-fairy looked up, confused.

"Which one?"

The tinker sent a look of love to Peri.

"You letting me take care of you."

Periwinkle's grateful expression was interrupted by another sneeze and another batch of Frogies.

The two sisters embraced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike and Gliss were leading the frost creatures to Dewey's ice palace.

Spike knocked on the door.

The Keeper opened it, and nearly fell over in surprise when Gliss led them in.

"This way, Sludge and Slush and Slide and Ansel and Flake and Fridge and Flurry and Powder and Crystal, Squalor, Pat, Sphere, and-William! Hurry up! You don't want to be left behind!"

The elder fairy looked to Spike for an explanation.

"Don't ask," she sighed, facepalming.

 **A.N. Whew! Finally finished! I actually started this back in the November of 2015, and I've been working on it in chunks! Hope you liked it! As always, read, review, but no flames!**


End file.
